This invention is directed to a system and method of preparation for mounting an artwork in a floatable mode upon its backing, and the assembly thereof, and by which curling, rippling, or other deleterious or deteriorating effects on the artwork due to changes in temperature and humidity are eliminated.
My U.S. Pat. #5,437,428, granted Aug. 1, 1995, discloses an earlier picture frame mount over which the instant invention is an advance. The listed patents (by their numbers) therein together with the prior art references made of record in the prosecution of that patent disclose data pertaining to mounting an artwork on a backing.
This invention involves utilization in one or more combinations of soft, hard, and floater anchors affixed to both a work of art on paper [hereinafter xe2x80x9cartworkxe2x80x9d] and a backing sheet [hereinafter xe2x80x9cbackingxe2x80x9d] to which the artwork is to be mounted and sustained thereon; and further to the assembly of these elements and by which the artwork floats on its backing. Temperature and humidity detrimentally or deleteriously affect an artwork directly mounted to a backing, i.e., being attached directly to one another, resulting in the curling or rippling of the artwork as temperature and/or humidity affect it over a period of time, distorting it in kind or degree, thus the artwork losing its value. With a truer floatability available for the artwork and its backing, the expansion or contraction of the artwork""s substance because of temperature and humidity changes do not alter the fine character of the artwork floated to the backing.
In the assembly of artwork to backing in this invention, a step-wise preparation is undertaken prior to the actual mounting of artwork to backing, utilizing this invention. There is first a useful step of locating the position of the artwork on the backing by indicating on the backing a boundary for the artwork, so that a desired finished arrangement or assembly between the two is achieved. The use of an indicium/indicia placed on the backing, such as a reference line, e.g., a center line, assists at this point in the preparation. Then, in a series of steps (not necessarily in the order herein immediately or hereinafter described) one or more in number of floater anchor members, or in combination with one or more soft anchor, and/or hard anchor members, at particular or spaced points are applied on the backing, prior to mounting the artwork on the backing. The floater anchor members, in number or in combination with one or more of the soft and/or hard anchor members, provide the feature and advantage of a truer floatability of the artwork relative to its backing over previous advances in the art, upon applying the artwork thereto. The hard anchor members are formed from a floater anchor member, however, its components fastened together in a different manner than that for the floater anchor members.
In more particularity, a floater anchor is a pair of suitably-sized pieces joined together, one over or on top of the other, by a pair of connecting ties in the form of strips, in such a manner that the first piece can move or shift in a gliding or sliding motion relative to the second piece to the extent of clearance from attachment in the distance between the attaching points of the ties to their respective or corresponding pieces. Each piece includes a neutral or non-adhesive side to which a corresponding tie is secured at such points and by which the pieces are interlaced to each other. The first tie secured to the first piece undercrosses the second tie that is secured to its second piece, effecting such interlacing on the facing neutral or non-adhesive sides of the pieces. Adhesive materials or characteristics are disposed on the non-facing or outer sides of each of the joined pieces. Thus, the adhesive side of the first piece is ready for attachment to an artwork and the adhesive side of the second piece is ready for attachment to its backing, and a truer floatability of artwork to backing is achieved when used in the process or method of assembling artwork to a backing.
A hard anchor is formed from the elements of a floater anchor, however, being fastened together in a manner not the same as with the floater anchor.
An object of this invention is to eliminate rippling and/or curling to an artwork when mounted to its backing.
Another object of this invention is to provide a floatability between artwork and its backing when mounted to one another and by which rippling and curling of the artwork is eliminated.
Yet another object of this invention is to provide various arrangements and combinations of tape-like members that connect the artwork to its backing to attain such floatability.
Still another object of this invention is to provide or retain a facile application or method of mounting an artwork to its backing with the practice of this invention.
Still another object of this invention is to prevent sagging or change of the artwork""s positioning in its assembly to its backing.
A further object of this invention is to prevent damage to the artwork during handling, shipping, or turning the assembly around and/or up-side down or in other directions, which in instances cause damage thereto.
These and other objects and advantages will become more apparent upon a full and complete reading of the following description, the appended claims thereto, and the accompanying drawing comprising two (2) sheets of twelve (12) FIGURES.